Love Thy Children
Love thy Children is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Love Thy Neighbor. Synopsis Danny and Sam mentor at risk youths; Floyd is robbed at the restaurant. Plot One morning at the office, Drew and Marianna bring a young girl, Erica, and a young boy, Chad, to work with them. They explain to Danny and Sam that they are mentoring inner-city youths for the day and showing them what life is like in the work world. The girls ask Danny and Sam to take Erica and Chad for the afternoon after they spend the morning with them, and after much push back, Danny decides he has something in common with both of the kids: They were all raised without a father. Danny agrees to take on the role of mentor for the day, and when Sam realizes that their company gives extra vacation days to volunteers in the mentorship program, he quickly signs up to accompany Danny in his task. At the end of their day, Danny and Sam take Erica and Chad to the Love Train Diner, as they've been told that both of the kids can just walk home from there. Erica and Chad shock Linda, Floyd and Hattie with how rude and bold they are—Chad even slaps Floyd across the face! Floyd, happy to leave the kids behind, goes on an errand to take the day's earnings from the restaurant to the bank. Shortly thereafter, the children also leave to go home. But just a few moments after Floyd leaves, he runs back into the diner, disheveled and distressed. He explains to everyone that he's just been robbed on his way to the bank! Floyd goes on to say he was hit on the back of the head and didn't have a chance to see his assailants, whose total number he estimates at around five. Hattie, upset that Floyd has lost all of her day's profits, goes on a rampage, and he goes home until she calms down. The next day, Erica and Chad show up at the office, wearing expensive new shoes. Marianna, Drew, Sam and Danny realize that the kids were the ones who robbed Floyd, and they get Erica and Chad to confess to the crime. Marianna rounds everyone up and marches them down to the diner so that the kids can confess to Hattie. In the process, they reveal that Floyd wasn't hit over the head. He had placed the bag of money on the hood of his car to flirt with a woman, and when the kids saw it, they just grabbed it off the car and ran away. Since Erica and Chad have already spent all of Hattie's money on their shoes, Hattie puts them to work at the diner to learn the real value of money and to pay off their debt. Erica and Chad reluctantly agree and march back into the kitchen. Episode Cast Main cast * Patrice Lovely as Hattie * Kendra C. Johnson as Linda * Palmer Williams Jr. as Floyd * Andre Hall as Danny * Jonathan Chase as Sam * Zulay Henao as Marianna * Darmirra Brunson as Drew Guest cast * Tony Grant as Phillip * Zulay Henao as Marianna * Nefertiti Setay as Restaurant Patron Quotes Gallery Coming Soon...